


Eternal Spring

by Eliante



Series: Fifty Fades of Solas [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Romance, Skyhold (Dragon Age), Smut, The Fade, contains a slightly non-consensual part, dom!solas, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliante/pseuds/Eliante
Summary: After a long day, Solas and the inquisitor take a bath together and reach a deep level of intimacy.Explicit. Contains no Trespasser spoilers.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Fifty Fades of Solas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927960
Kudos: 14





	Eternal Spring

It had been a long day full of diplomatic issues which had tied Inquisitor Lavellan to Josephine’s desk, only for her to go through numerous letters and in-person pleadings that requested help from the Inquisition. The large stone-lined bathtub filled with warm water and the presence of her elven companion came as a blessing after all the work she had done. Rays of the setting sun passed through the window, glistening when they hit the surface and creating prisms of light where they were reflected.  
Casting her dressing-gown off her shoulders and laying it aside, Lavellan stepped into the water and sat down beside the man of her heart, who was leaning with an arm against the wall of the tub and welcoming her next to him. Lavellan blushed slightly at the sight of him, and looked away, but pressed her body closer to his side, which made him rest his arm loosely around her.

“Here I was looking forward to seeing your face all day, but it seems you do not want to indulge me.” Solas remarked with a gentle smile. Though still ashamed, Lavellan turned her gaze towards him finally.  
“I am not so good with these things” she explained. A sense of guilt emerged and she wrapped an arm around her companion’s waist, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.  
“What things? Being together?” he guessed and began to stroke her head cautiously.  
“Yeah. That. And many other things.” she stated with a sheepish grin.  
“Do not be too harsh on yourself, Inquisitor.” he replied but she laughed.  
“Again, with the _Inquisitor_...” She shook her head at him, but was equally reminded of her title and the day she had left behind her. Solas must have had a troublesome day of his own. “How did it go in the Arbor Wilds? Did you three witches manage to summon and control an Archdemon?”

“Not yet.” Solas answered overly serious as reply to the joke. Together with Vivienne and Dorian he had come back from a mission in the Wilds to recover an old artefact that was rumoured to be elven. He had told her about their plan, and she also knew that they came back with empty hands.  
“We could not find what we were looking for. Someone else must have gotten there before us.”  
“Bad luck.”  
“With you at my side, I would not call it that way.” the mage answered objectively, looking out of the window to watch the setting sun. The reply made Lavellan’s face turn to him immediately, and as soon as he felt its impact he lowered his gaze to her. Starved, as if she had not been fed all day, Lavellan’s arms found their ways around his neck and she pulled herself in for a deep kiss, lips parting almost instantly. The initiation made Solas hands come to run over the curves of the inquisitor’s body, one hand wandering off, cupping one of her breasts and giving it a loving squeeze, making Lavellan sigh and break the kiss.

“What did you do?” Solas spoke breathy, making Lavellan first frown, then open her eyes to look at him in confusion.  
“What did I do? ... What do you mean?” she asked.  
“What was your task today?” he asked more precisely, yet his hand ran along her back while his longing eyes did not leave her.  
“I -- I answered letters mainly.” she replied, letting out a soft whine as both of Solas’ hands came to her behind and squeezed it. “You, Solas. What are _you_ doing to me?”  
“I will not apologize” the mage responded with no humour in his voice and in one go lifted her up to sit on the edge of the bathtub, her back aligned against the wall. “You were in my thoughts all day.”  
Lavellan startled, even more so when her legs were pushed apart.  
“What were you thinking about?” she asked.  
“My face between your legs - taking in the addictive smell, tasting you - hearing you.” he replied, and buried his face in the space that impaired his rational thinking. Gasping and holding onto his head, she worked through the sensations while his lips caressed her and his tongue slid inside teasingly.

A hum left the mage’s lips before he leaned back.  
“You are already too clean. The scent is gone.” Solas said with a sense of disappointment but left his hands to linger on her thighs, keeping a constant connection between them. Lavellan shyly looked away when she remembered the last time he had commented on her scent.  
“Do you not enjoy it when I am clean?”  
“No, I do enjoy it.” Even when she was not actively looking at him, his gaze was strictly on her as he continued to speak. “But when it has been a few days I can distinctively tell it is you. I close my eyes and still, all I taste and feel is you.”  
Slowly, with each spoken word, she came to look at him, finally with a curiosity in her eyes, stopping in her thoughts at how deeply he seemed to appreciate her.  
“What do I taste like?” she inquired.

A smile appeared on his face as his eyes met hers and he let her linger in the uncertainty a while longer before speaking.  
“Like a wild rose in full bloom, with a tangy overtone. Sweet; even sweeter when you come.”  
Solas’ words brought a romantic mood that filled the air, and at last reached Lavellan’s heart. With her arms back around him she came off her elevation and was caught in his embrace, sitting atop of him.  
“If I am a wild rose, you are the devil’s trumpet.” she said with a chuckle.  
“The toxic one?” he wondered, and it did not surprise her that he knew what kind of flower she was talking about. He knew so many things that she sometimes felt like she would need a lifetime to catch up with him.  
“The toxic one. The sensitive one that only blooms at night.” As soon as the words were spoken, a sadness crept into her features but the mage only kept looking at her in silence.

“Make me taste like you.” she demanded, hands finding their way to his hardened length, that hardened further still as she was pleasing him with gentle strokes. He remained almost unaffected, _almost_ ; he only stared at her with a sincere gaze before he gently pushed her against the wall of the tub. A cry of pleasure was let out and Lavellan's hands came clinging to his shoulders when she felt him inside.  
“I know you like being taken from behind, but bear with me. I want to hold you, I want to see your face. I want to see the sadness in your eyes, the bliss, the desperation. I want it all.” he said lovingly, and the prolonged gaze on her made Lavellan blush deeply.

“You’re-- I’m-- Oh Solas” At a loss for words and overwhelmed by his romantic courting, she started to shiver.  
Once the mage noticed her trembling arms, his gaze fell on her breasts, her stomach and when he understood her whole body was shaking, he wrapped his arms around her, warming her with the most gentle touch.  
“Do you feel cold?” he asked in a soothing tone in their close embrace.  
“No... No. I’m so incredibly in love with you. You make me insane. I don’t know-- I don’t know. I am going insane.” Thoughts were let go freely, her mind was in his very hands. Being held by him made the tremble disappear, but the way he had touched her heart left a lasting mark.

A relieved smile came from her companion and he gently brushed a strand of hair to the side of her face, his hand running along her temple and cheek as if framing a delicate painting. Her body was still lightly shaking every time it was pushed against the stone lining by another thrust and when the feelings became too intense, her face turned away, and the eyes closed. In protest, his hand seized her chin and brought the gaze back onto him. Feeling his stare on her, Lavellan opened her eyes again and became overwhelmed by the intimidating gaze straight into her soul.  
“I am--” Restless moans interrupted her own words and with a cry she climaxed from relentless love making.  
His lips met hers with a yearning that Lavellan only encountered in their most intimate moments, tongue slipping into her mouth - something she was not used to. But when the feelings overcame him, he became too restless for her to initiate, she knew that.

“I take it you still trust me?” he asked as they were calmly settled against one another. No signs of doubt could be detected in his words, it was as if he was only asking in an act of reassurance. Lavellan’s eyes opened slowly as her mind was still dazed by the touch of their lips. Cautiously, but with determination she nodded. It seemed to be the consent he was waiting for, as he drew back and turned her around, only to enter her from behind. Waves of pleasure washed through Lavellan as she clung towards the tub over which she leaned, groaning quietly. He was still to reach his turning point, and she could feel it in every coming together of their skin, his fully erect length rushing into her with no rest.

“Oh Ellana” he groaned. “You are so soft and sweet now. I can reach way deeper inside you.”  
Each of his words caused the heat in her body to rise, and the fire that emerged was left burning on her cheeks. Desperately her hands were looking for something to hold onto, the edge she leaned against was not enough; nothing would ever be enough again.  
“I desire you, _Vhenan_. Be mine.”  
Be his? Lavellan could not imagine what he was talking about. Was she not already his? Only once she felt him harder and stronger on her than ever before, without pulling away, she understood.  
“No” she spoke quietly, but it was in vain. Countless questions were raised in her thoughts, clouded by the feeling of bliss, masked with a thin layer of fear. Mindlessly her hand was searching for his, but as she found it on her hip and brushed his wrist, he merely interlaced their fingers reassuringly and led them both smoothly around her stomach. 

“Solas” she spoke with an undertone so desperate that he must have felt it, and his unoccupied hand came to graze her shoulders, pulling her in towards himself by a tight grip on her throat.  
“Don’t be afraid.”  
The hushed words spoken against her ear made her feel like she was safe, she was held. His hoarse voice, his ghostly kisses on her cheek, the hand on her throat and around her waist - it all made her unable to gather a clear thought. She loved him and she had no reason to doubt him, how could she push him away?  
Trapped in his tight grasp, she tensed and it made Solas verge on the limit. His hands let go off her and she sank back to hold onto the tub while he took a hold of her behind, letting his fingers sink deep into the flesh as he was sinking deep into her.  
“No, Solas-- You can’t--” But Lavellan’s words came too late, intuitively her tensed up core made him reach his climax in a broken-off groan - leaving an expression of horror in her eyes.

Racing and beating against her chest, it was her own heart that brought Lavellan back from the Fade. Birds chirping, the view of the rising sun through her window and no lover at her side made her realize that it had been another night she had spent alone.  
But her thoughts were still gone, they were still with him and the scene was being replayed in her head, together with all the feelings that flowed along with it. In disbelief a hand came to cover her face as she felt upset and flustered at the same time, her thoughts contradicting the intense heat of her lower body. _Damnation_. What kind of dream was _that_?


End file.
